


Drabble: Loosening the Knot

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This. Is. All. Cinzia's. Fault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Loosening the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. All. Cinzia's. Fault.

Viggo's gram used to tell him that, if he had to cross state borders to do something, then don't. He hadn't understood that until he opened the paper, Sean innocently drinking tea across the table from him, and gagged.

"You alright?" Sean asked.

"Fine, fine." He paused, remembered his gram's words, then shrugged them off. "Want to go to Canada?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking we could get a little sightseeing in. Maybe get married."

"The fuck?"

"You game?"

"Well, it's certainly more romantic than the way I proposed the second time," he grumped. Viggo grinned and went upstairs to pack.  
   
   
 


End file.
